Vicky Anderson
"You know, I may not be a physical power, but I can sure as hell kick your ass like I was one." - Vicky Anderson Victorya "Vicky" Anderson '''(Formally known as Vicky Lockwood) is an exceptional prime power with the ability to control tar. She is one of the gate keepers of the abyss. She is the younger adoptive sister of Azura A. Lockwood and Chloe E. Kane while being the older adoptive sister of Viola S. Lockwood, Ellie Lockwood, Indra Lee and Ada-Marie Davich Black. She was enrolled in The Lockwood Institute as part of The 104th Class under Calista Of Sparta. She left Grace to head back to Australia for the summer to see if she had any family left alive. Following The Soul Drive Insurrection Vicky's status is unknown. She stayed within The Burning Abyss to protect her sister. She was last seen chained and crucified on a wall behind the throne of Quintessent Castle. Appearance Vicky has blonde hair and light freckles along her face. Her eyes are a light blue and her skin is pale. Upon her left arm she has "Sanguis Est In Aeternum" (Blood is Forever.) from The Rite of the Abyss. She usually wears long sleeved attire. Her attire mostly consists of Wine Red. Beneath her jacket her body is littered with scars from her intense training and her time within the Burning Abyss. Whenever Vicky uses her abilities then stop using them, her body is usually covered in black tar residue or ash. Personality Vicky has a usually nice, flirty personality. She is dismissive and understanding of people and their plight. She has a bit witty and sarcastic personality underneath which is more preeminent when Viola is around. As "The Blood Knight." Vicky shows a more violent and blood thirsty nature. She doesn't believe in holding restraint, something that got her in trouble with her father often. ''Corpse'' As a corpse Vicky Abilities ''Personal Abilities'' ''Expert Martial Artist'' - Vicky was trained in the ways of combat while a child, specifically Krav Maga. Though she is not a physical power she prefers to fight up close and personal, relying on her speed and reflexes to help her win fights. ''Prime Powers'' ''Eleokinesis'' - Vicky can create/generate, shape and manipulate oils and substances refined from them, which are defined as substances that are liquids at ambient temperatures and do not mix with water but may mix with other oils and organic solvents. They have a high carbon and hydrogen content and are usually flammable and slippery. This general definition includes organic oils which are produced by living organisms and ''mineral oils ''meaning crude oil, or petroleum. ''Viscosity Manipulation'' - Through her power Viola can make certain oils and liquids more or less Viscous making them harder or easier to walk through them. ''Napalm Generation'' - Vicky's favorite ability is her ability to control and use Napalm. Using her own body to generate and manipulate it. 'Tar Pool '- Vicky can create a pool of tar beneath her her feet that slowly crawls throughout the room. As long as she doesn't move the pool will keep generating. If she moves on her own it breaks the tar pool. * While within the Tar Pool Vicky herself can become tar and move around inside of it. * She can also make the tar pool boiling hot, to fossilize her enemies, provided that she sits still and concentrates on doing so. Since it's an area of effect, it's not used when allies are around. Corpse'' Abilities'' ''Ghoul Physiology'' - As a Ghoul, Vicky is immortal in almost every way. She can heal from anything and can ''Weaknesses'' ''Carnivora'' - The Unique abilities of the Carnivora Witches counters Ghouls, like Vicky. Their ability to absorb Nixus works even on the Nixus that powers a Ghoul's body. Small exposure to a Carnivora Witch's touch paralyzes a ghoul. Extended exposure resorts in a full shutdown of the ghoul, rendering them effectively dead. ''Courtney Quinn'' - As her Maker Courtney Quinn can control all of Vicky's actions, even preventing her from moving, should she decide to. If Courtney dies so does the nixus that is powering Vicky. ''Extensive Damage''''' - Despite being a ghoul, if the Nixus in Vicky's brain can't connect to her muscles to tell her to move she cannot. Sufficient damage to her body prevents the nixus from connecting to her muscles and focuses on healing her body, similar to overloading a Bloodborn's healing factor.